M22: Convergence
M22: Convergence is the 22nd and final mission in Metroid Prime: Federation Force. In this mission, the Federation Force is tasked with infiltrating the giant Space Pirate warship Doomseye and destroying its Force Field generator from within. The [[G.F.S. Aegis|G.F.S. Aegis]] and various Federation Starfighters engage the pirate forces creating a diversion, which allows a small dropship carrying the Federation Force to get near the force field so that the soldiers can blast out and through the force field. After a number of intense battles with scores of Space Pirates, the Force continues onward. Further inside the Doomseye, the Force discovers what happened to Samus Aran after the Federation lost contact with her: she was abducted and taken aboard the Doomseye. She is hit with an amplification beam, increasing her size and brainwashing her into fighting the Federation Force in her Morph Ball form. They are forced to defeat Samus, who is crushed under debris following the battle. They reach the core and destroy the Master Brain, which lowers the shield. The Galactic Federation begins their attack on the Doomseye. As the ship destabilizes, the Force finds themselves unable to escape the room. They are closed in, with numerous Bruisers prepared to attack, but are saved at the last minute by Samus. The Doomseye gets closer to destruction, and the Federation Force gets sucked into the vacuum of space. Prepared for death, they are saved by Samus in her Gunship and commended as heroes. Dedicated terminals <> '' ''<> '' ''<> '' Mission briefing Pre-mission ''"Marine, the attack from the DOOMSEYE has devastated the Federation Fleet. Our initial estimate is that 90% of our fighting ships are out of action. The ships that remain are moving to meet up with the Aegis, but the situation looks bleak. All we can do is try, though, so that's exactly what we're going to do! We have one major hurdle to overcome, and that's where you come in. This is the Space Pirates' ultimate weapon, the DOOMSEYE. It's already shown that it is extremely powerful, and scans say it has a force field surrounding it, as well. The nature of the force field blocks virtually every weapon in the fleet, and firing at it doesn't seem to deplete its power reserves. In short, as long as that force field is active, it'll be impossible for us to destroy that weapon. The force field has been specifically designed to protect the DOOMSEYE from attacks from large ships like the Aegis. We also can't get close--it stops us from approaching, too. Smaller things--like the Mechs--should be able to get close, though. The force field doesn't appear to be able to stop something that small. I want you to get past the force field, infiltrate the DOOMSEYE, and destroy the force field generator. With it gone, the DOOMSEYE will be vulnerable to attack. Marine, this is an extremely dangerous mission, but the outcome of this battle is at stake. That's why I'm entrusting this battle to name. You've been through everything the Space Pirates can throw at you and come out ahead. Once you deploy, we'll do our best to distract them. Remember--once that force field is down, our remaining ships will fire everything they've got. You'll need to evacuate the DOOMSEYE immediately! The fate of the galaxy lies in your hands. I'm counting on you!!" Post-mission Samus Aran: "Federation Force... It was an honor to meet you. I look forward to your future efforts." Ian Rooke notes Gallery Fighters gather to take on the Doomseye.jpg|Fighters gather to take on the ''Doomseye The Pirates send in their own fighter craft.jpg|The Pirates send in their own fighter craft While fighter ships battle each other a lone drop ship approaches the Doomseye.jpg|While fighter ships battle each other, a lone drop ship approaches the Doomseye The player prepares to board the Doomseye.jpg|The Federation Force prepares to board the Doomseye Passing through the shield.jpg|Passing through the shield And lands on the Doomseye.jpg|Landing Regular, Elite, and Flying Pirates confronting the player.jpg|Regular, Elite, and Flying Pirates confronting the Federation Force Turrets guarding a long hallway.jpg|Grim-Class Turrets guarding a long hallway Pirates seek to corner the player.jpg|Pirates seek to corner the Federation Force The Pirates caught Samus!.jpg|Samus in captivity. Master Brain reacts to the player's intrusion.jpg|Master Brain reacts to the player's intrusion Now the player has to fight her in her Morph Ball form.jpg|The Federation Force has to fight her in her Morph Ball form Morph Ball Samus travels over the spider ball tracks.jpg|Morph Ball Samus travels over the Spider Ball Tracks The Federation Force frees Samus from Pirate control.jpg|The Federation Force frees Samus from Pirate control Crossing a chasm.jpg|Crossing a chasm Master Brain.png|The architect behind this all: the Master Brain The Doomseye's shields drop.jpg|The Doomseye's shields drop The Pirates make a final stand to take out the player.jpg|The Pirates make a final stand to take out the Federation Force Bruisers about to overwhelm the player.jpg|Bruisers about to overwhelm the player But....jpg| Samus to the rescue.jpg|Samus to the rescue Repaying a debt.jpg|Repaying a debt The hull of the Doomseye has been breached and the player is about to be sucked out.jpg|The hull of the Doomseye has been breached and the Force is about to be sucked out The player helpless in space.jpg|The Marine helpless in space The Doomseye is about to fire again.jpg|The Doomseye is about to fire again But the Federation Fleet opens fire now that the shields are down.jpg|But the Federation Fleet opens fire now that the shields are down And the Doomseye is defeated.jpg|And the Doomseye is defeated Samus helping out a friend.jpg|Samus helping out a Marine Returning home for a hero's welcome.jpg|Returning home for a hero's welcome ru:M22: Схождение Category:Missions